


Excuses

by Beyond_now_and_into_the_crazy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyond_now_and_into_the_crazy/pseuds/Beyond_now_and_into_the_crazy
Summary: Occasionally, Italy manages to convince Germany to sleep in.





	Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Am I actually capable of participating in a somewhat relevant fandom? Apparently not! Alas, I realize I have a bunch of random Hetalia drabbles lurking in the backwaters of my laptop, and decided that oh well, maybe someone will appreciate it. None of these are actually related (unless stated otherwise), and I'll be putting them in a series seeing as there's a variety of pairings, AUs, blah blah blah. You get the point.

“Germany?” Italy prodded at the slumbering nation’s cheek.

                “Is Germany asleep?” No reply.

“Yay! I woke up before Germany!” He said, bursting forwards off the bed and pumping a fist into the air.

                “Italy?” Germany mumbled from behind him, eyes blinking open. “What are you- oh.” He paused, looking at his clock. “I can’t believe I slept in this late.” He said, rubbing his head as he looked back towards Italy.

“I shouldn’t have drunk so much last night, honestly. My brother drinks even more than I do.” He couldn’t believe how much alcohol Prussia could take when he was trying to drown his sorrows, and god knew it was impossible to beat him in a contest like that.

                But his time spent contemplating his life decisions and rather painful headache he was cut short by Italy leaning towards him, falling back onto the bed with an “oomph.”

“Ve, Germany~” He mumbled, throwing an arm around Germany’s chest and pulling him closer. “I’m tired. And I want pasta. I think I’ll just-“ He yawned, snuggling closer. “Fall asleep again.”

                “But Italia we have to-“ A hand rose up blindly in an attempt to shush him, warm fingers pressing to his cheek instead of his lips. “Can’t we just have one day like this? Please?” Italy said, sleepily pushing Germany back down onto the bad until he landed on the mattress once again.

“Italia, we have work to do, and I cannot allow events like this to occur when I have-“

                Italy pulled himself up from the mattress. His hair was all messed up and Germany had to keep himself from wanting to reach out and fix it, maybe smile back at his sheepish companion with half lidded eyes and a content smile. But he didn’t, because there was work to be done.

                “I’m serious Italy, my boss says-“

“-How about this?” Italy says, brightening a bit despite the rays of sunlight glaring into his warm brown eyes.

                “Germany can sleep in for a bit with me, and then when we get up, I can make pasta! And then we can go visit the eighth layer of hell and run for hundreds of hours, okay?”

                Italy was already pulling his back down as Germany stuttered out a short “Uh- well, I supposed- assuming this allows-“ Before Italy curled up in his side, one leg swung over his chest and one arm behind his head, nuzzling into his neck, soft hair tickling his shoulders a bit. His eyes were already closed before Germany could even reconsider his decision.

 _Oh well_ , he thought, feeling strangely out of it. Maybe he had drunk too much last night.

 _I supposed just this one time would be okay._ He thought as he pulled the covers up again, just up to Italy’s shoulders.

                He shot a glance at said nation, and felt a small smile that he just couldn’t stop from happening appear upon his face.

 _I guess, possibly, I can see why Italy likes this so much._ He thinks lightly as he closes his eyes, fingers just brushing his friend’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Friend'. Ha. These two, man.


End file.
